


【TK】偽病嬌(番外完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 偽骨科/TK/有些病老實說病不病已經不是重點了，也許病嬌的是作者...
Kudos: 2





	【TK】偽病嬌(番外完)

靠近阿蘇海附近的高級別莊戒備森嚴，從外面看過去與其他高級旅館不太一樣，除了低調奢華的建築外，廣大的占地跟庭園裡幾十顆古松，以及各出入口都有人員守衛著，聽附近居民說是半年前開始住進人，卻從來沒人見過居住者。

原本該是富麗堂皇的內裝都被拆除，在堂本光一被接進這棟別莊時，他下令打掉所有多餘的裝飾，連同家具上的白色防塵布都沒揭開，就走進主臥室裡把自己鎖在裡面不出來。

佐藤管家也跟過來了，當然這是堂本剛的意思，他讓佐藤去溫泉旅館接堂本光一，再把人帶到這座鮮為人知的別莊，反正別莊名稱是用堂本光一之前的名字購買的，對，堂本光一的舊名並沒有改掉，這也是堂本光一警惕自己永遠不可能是堂本家真正的家人的原因之一。

在靜謐的走廊上就能聽見從主臥室傳出的呻吟聲，佐藤管家只能將準備好的中餐用推車放在房門外，設立的鬧鐘會在半小時後響起，提醒堂本光一開門取餐點。

「嗯…啊啊……」

身上穿著那天晚上堂本剛為他準備的同款純白色的蕾絲摟空馬甲，因原本那一套沾滿彼此味道捨不得清洗掉，卻又想要穿著那件對他意義深遠的馬甲，後來堂本光一從網路上買了整櫃同款全新回來，婚紗必須純白無暇，髒了果斷換一件。

「吱呦…吱呦…….」

跪坐在床鋪上，身後吐納著仿性器的按摩棒，每次都是狠狠坐滿再起身接近抽離又用力坐下，深處的柔嫩禁不起如此折騰，沒幾次甬道便緊緊收縮。

「不夠…還不夠…」

抓著床單的手指關節都白了，堂本光一卻不知道在跟誰較勁般，即使前端分身已經射不出什麼，滴滴答答滲出大量晶瑩前列腺液，他卻不願意停止。

直到房門外尖銳的鬧鐘聲穿過門板刺入他耳膜，他才癱軟在柔軟的床鋪上，張著朱紅的嘴大口喘氣，任由淚水從眼眶掉出。  
\--  
這半年來堂本光一始終不願意面對堂本剛離開的事實。

前一晚才被幸福圍繞著，醒來發現旅館房間裡除了自己之外，剩下在玄關等待他醒來的佐藤管家。

「是開玩笑吧…」批著旅館的浴衣遮掩激情過後的身體，堂本光一臉色蒼白看著佐藤管家，好不容易才擠出聲音尋求答案。

「剛是不是在車上等我？」

「是不是我動作太慢了？」

「一定是！是我太貪睡了！佐藤，我好了，我們快走！」

拉住批著浴衣就要往門外衝的堂本光一，佐藤管家雖然心疼卻無法給他任何回應，只能將人拉回順手遞上換洗衣物。

「剛少爺吩咐，如果光一少爺不聽話，就直接離開。」

「什、什麼…」

聽到剛這三音節堂本光一眼裡立刻充滿光芒，但佐藤管家沒有再多說什麼，只是要他換裝後跟著他走。

在浴室裡梳洗時看見身上白皙肌膚被烙下的鮮明痕跡，顫抖著指尖撫摸著，好痛，左胸口好痛。

換裝後拎起房內剩下的包包，那是他的所有物品，小心翼翼把白色馬甲跟網紗裝進包內，這才發現床鋪上還有一袋牛皮紙袋，現在無法多思考的堂本光一只是拿起牛皮紙袋便跟著佐藤管家上私家車，被帶到哪裡他都無所謂了。

反正哪裡都沒有堂本剛了。  
\--  
吃完午餐後堂本光一暫時放過自己，通常他會坐在沙發上看著當時沒注意內容的牛皮紙袋，後來是佐藤管家提醒他才打開閱讀內容。

堂本剛留給他這棟別莊跟一筆不小的金額，還有一台他之前很想要的火紅法拉利跟聲明，聲明裡清楚載明堂本光一不再是堂本家的養子，是外人。

他，堂本光一，從頭到尾都只是個外人。

對比堂本家龐大資產跟產業，他得到的部分像是掉在地上的餅乾碎屑，沒人會為了碎屑趴在地上撿，但他知道這是堂本家給他的恩賜，要更多？不可能有。

「是不是我要求太多了？」

精神恍惚的堂本光一又開始呢喃，他把這一切歸咎於年少的自己許下太多願望，貪心的下場就是失去最重要的東西。

「那天不該去遊樂園的…是我太貪心了…嗚…」

不一會小臉又爬滿淚水，淚痕乾了又濕、濕了又乾，只要堂本光一醒著都是如此。

「不、不是的...」吱呦說過要跟他結婚，他也答應吱呦不會再離開的。

像是想到什麼般，堂本光一爬起身，往別莊裡的畫室跑去。  
\--  
畫室裡原本被防塵布蓋著的作品都被揭開，每一幅都是精心傑作，用油畫、水彩、素描甚至水墨畫也有，都是堂本剛眼裡看見的堂本光一。

堂本光一將畫作圍成圓圈使自己在正中央，面對著跟舊宅邸畫室裡相同的空白牆壁，他環視著畫室發現放在角落的投影機，將投影機放好後啟動，確定裝置可以使用後又把筆電搬來接上，空白的牆上透過光束投放出兩具交纏的身影。

這是牛皮紙袋裡最後一項物品，所有堂本剛拍攝的內容母帶。

「哈啊───剛──」

環繞音響裡傳出淫蕩嬌媚的叫喊聲，以及肉體激烈碰撞出的水聲。

畫面裡的堂本光一臉頰上高潮的餘韻還沒消退，就又被染上新一波快感侵襲的紅暈，全身粉嫩又沁滿晶瑩汗珠的模樣令人想咬一口，也難怪堂本剛這麼喜歡在自己身上到處啃咬。

「尼桑太緊了…放鬆點…」

堂本剛低啞的嗓音響起，使畫面裡跟畫面外的堂本光一都顫抖。

摸了摸身後，濕軟的穴口隨時都能被進入，修長的手指才碰觸到便不自覺得吸吮著像是歡迎入內，輕易就能塞入三隻手指，堂本光一心裡一禁，難道是自己已經不夠緊了，所以堂本剛才不要他了嗎？

畫面裡年輕的自己看起來動作都十分生疏，被拍打的臀部留下紅色印痕，而他咬著手指不敢多出聲，側頭回眸的模樣非常誘人，尤其忍不住流出的淚水划過左臉黑痣時，令人想要珍惜又想要摧毀。

「剛…不行了…真的…啊哈…….」

那個被操到流淚的自己上身癱軟在牆上，胸前櫻紅的乳尖因摩擦著牆而腫著，也可能是被扯咬導致。

「再一下就好…尼桑…再一下…」

堂本剛的嗓音裡也充滿情慾，還有些軟糯，是快要達到高潮前的徵兆。

見畫面裡堂本剛一手扣住自己腰部、另隻手把他腿抬起，使碩大的性器能往更深處搗弄，兩具年輕的肉體像是快要分開時又立刻緊緊貼上，已經叫喊不出聲的自己只能無助張著嘴喘息，半瞇著雙眼等待炙熱噴灑在甬道深處，引起心靈上的高潮後暈了過去。

最後停留在堂本剛抱著他，性器沒有退出，緊緊摟著他的腰，三角小嘴虔誠的吻在停止舞動的蝴蝶骨，輕聲呢喃著尼桑是我的。

堂本光一握住分身的手也濕了一片，看著畫面中的自己，他忌妒著，卻又忍不住看著自瀆。

沒多久畫室裡又傳出不同的叫喊聲，不分晝夜輪播著曾經的畫面。

後來堂本光一索性一口氣添置了幾十台機器，將所有畫面調整後投放在四面牆上，被圍繞著才能安心入睡。  
\--  
轉眼間又到了櫻花季，平時身強體健的人不容易生病，但一生病便病的嚴重。

堂本光一躺在許久未進入的主臥房床上，佐藤管家找了熟識的家庭醫師來替他看病，還為他掛了點滴，意識模糊的堂本光一只依稀聽見著涼感冒後便昏睡去。

「尼桑怎麼這麼不會照顧自己呢…」

睡夢中聽見堂本剛帶著焦慮的叨念嗓音，果然是太想念他了，現在連夢裡也被入侵了。

「尼桑得快點恢復健康…」

堂本光一嘴角扯出淡淡的笑，夢中的堂本剛對自己好溫柔，那急切的嗓音迴盪在耳邊久久沒有散去。

「尼桑…尼桑…」

胸口傳來一絲疼痛，堂本光一已經習慣了，只要想到堂本剛，胸口總是會抽痛，尤其是左胸口，那撕裂般的痛楚。

「尼桑好色…」

全身無力無法動彈，意識模糊中感覺到冰冷的物品靠近身後，正當堂本光一想著做夢也太真實時，後穴已經被冰冷塞入。

「睡著還能輕易含入兩根手指…尼桑太色了…」

感覺到前列腺的位置被溫柔按壓著，但身體太虛弱，分身實在無法打起精神。

「尼桑要趕快好起來，才能一起做舒服的事喔…」

手指抽離甬道前穴口還緊緊收縮了下，像是依依不捨般。  
\--  
堂本剛好不容易離開堂本光一身邊，走出主臥室殺氣騰騰盯著佐藤管家，原本宅邸裡所有傭人都被差遣，特地留下深得信任的佐藤管家到堂本光一身邊照料起居，沒想到竟然把人照顧成這樣。

在佐藤管家交上所有監視影像後，堂本剛將自己關在書房裡，確認堂本光一每天的生活起居都是變相折磨著自己後，內心十分愧疚難受又生氣。

畫室裡的堂本光一看著影像畫面練習著姿勢表情，體力不堪卻又將聰明球塞回身後，日復日的訓練甬道想要更加緊窒。

「扣醬...」掩住臉部表情，低啞的嗓音裡含著掩飾不了的喜悅。

他的尼桑又再次驚豔了他，從含苞待放到現在花開荼蘼，現在裡外散發著成熟致命的吸引力。

而這只能屬於他堂本剛一人。

「佐藤，」離開書房後對著空蕩的走廊叫了聲，始終待命在附近的佐藤管家立刻從拐彎處走出，隨時聽候命令「去把儀式準備準備。」 

「是，剛少爺。」

等佐藤管家退下後堂本剛才又打開主臥室的門，走近床沿凝視床上靜靜躺著的堂本光一，心疼的用食指揉著他緊蹙的眉頭。

「尼桑，快點醒來好嗎？」

不知道是輕咬耳尖引起的顫抖，還是睡夢中的堂本光一接受到訊息後打的冷顫，都使堂本剛內心愉悅。

從看見堂本光一穿著那晚的白色馬甲開始，堂本剛就知道，他這輩子不會再跟他分別。  
\--  
「佐藤...這是怎麼回事？」

醒來後的堂本光一感到全身舒暢，掀開被子才發現身上的馬甲被換下，且佐藤管家帶著之前沒見過的傭人站在床邊服侍他起床。

「光一少爺，請您動作快點，不然時間會趕不上。」

沒有任何解釋，命人將準備好的和服替堂本光一穿上，大病初癒的堂本光一懵懂間就被穿搭好，還沒恢復體力的身體被架著往外走，不一會就被塞入車上。

「佐藤，到底要把我帶去哪裡？」

看著身上繁複的和服，堂本光一有些摸不著頭緒。

「堂本集團倒台了。」佐藤管家遞上今天的報紙，頭版大字寫著堂本集團倒台的消息。

「剛、剛他…」

堂本光一有些不敢置信的接過報紙，想要仔細閱讀而字卻像飛舞著抓不住，他一個字也沒讀進去，只知道堂本集團逃稅被揭發進而發現涉及幾筆內線交易，被捅破一個洞之後，其他部分也緊跟著背捅破，像屋子的窗戶被打破一片後連帶其餘的窗戶也被砸的體無完膚。

「光一少爺我們到了，請下車。」

佐藤管家將車門打開，扶著還在發抖的堂本光一下車，無論堂本光一問什麼，他都不發一語，盡職的把人帶到神社內預定的場所。

神社內蜿蜒的走廊使堂本光一有些頭昏，腳步也有些不穩，而佐藤管家只把他領到半路上便不再陪同前進，即使滿腹疑問也只能繼續往前去尋求答案。

「……我願對你承諾，從今天開始，」

突然一道熟悉的嗓音傳出，有些微弱，飄散在吹起的風中。

「無論是順境或是逆境，」

踉蹌的腳步回穩，堂本光一睜大迷茫的雙眼，有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。

「富有或貧窮，健康或疾病，」

循著聲音來源，堂本光一顧不得身體還在發軟，撐著身體加快腳步往前走。

「我將永遠愛你、珍惜你直到地老天長。」

最後在垂掛的竹簾前停下，裡面正坐著模糊的身影，只要撩起簾子就能確定是不是了。

「我承諾我將對你永遠忠誠。」

堂本剛正坐在席上，字句清晰鏗鏘有力，一字一句敲打入堂本光一的心。

「你願意跟我成為合法的夫夫嗎？」

那抹笑容，圓潤的臉頰消瘦不復見，晶亮的圓眸也有些灰卻在見到他時散發閃爍的光芒，從三角小嘴張合間露出的小虎牙，穿著與自己相同繁複的和服…

「我願意......」

被巫女領到位置上，神前式才要開始。  
\--  
「今後吱呦靠尼桑養了～」

軟糯的嗓音帶著甜膩，堂本剛將堂本光一壓在床鋪上，細細啃著更加白皙的鎖骨以及有些消瘦的胸膛。

「吱呦…」

伸手揉了揉堂本剛的黑髮，捧著略長的髮絲到鼻尖嗅聞。

現在的堂本剛身無分文，他把家族鬥垮了，還將自己摘了一乾二淨。  
而身為養子的堂本光一更不可能在家族鬥爭裡染上什麼事，尤其那些轉讓給他的資產其實是自己母親早年留給堂本光一的，只是被堂本剛扣在手上沒有交出去。

這反而給了堂本剛一個後路，只要堂本光一還是他的，他就不會真的身無分文。

「那吱呦是不是該表示誠意呢…嗯？」

慵懶的嗓音自頭頂飄出，堂本剛微微一愣，抬頭對上閃爍著他不懂的光芒的雙眸。

「海外帳戶的密碼，」手指纏著堂本剛的黑髮又讓它從指縫中溜掉「我換掉了。」 

嘟起被親吻紅腫的雙唇，堂本光一像是思索著，伸出舌尖輕輕舔了舔。

「吱呦～」

見堂本剛僵在胸前，堂本光一心底湧起一股騷動，原來擁有權利是如此美好的事情。

「尼桑還有個第一次還沒給吱呦喔。」

被堂本光一嘴角勾勒的笑容勒得喘不過氣，沒想到這使堂本剛更加興奮，事情竟然超出他掌控的範圍了，有點期待接下來會怎麼發展。

堂本光一一個翻身將堂本剛壓在身下，把節骨分明的手指塞入堂本剛吃驚的嘴裡，肆意挑弄著那每次都能使自己崩潰的舌頭，任由它靈活舔舐手指，抽出時還糾纏著銀絲。

將濕潤的手指抵住堂本剛身後，完全沒有準備好的緊澀感，以及臉上閃過的窘迫跟扭動身體的不安，映在堂本光一漆黑眼眸裡都是藝術品般美麗。

考慮不用一秒鐘，決定直接探到最底。

「我愛你，吱呦。」

潔白床單上鮮紅的血漬如同綻放的玫瑰花。  
\--  
他記得初次見面的櫻花季，也記得那顆草莓牛奶味的糖，含在嘴裡香甜卻被糖果渣割到舌頭沁著血。

他知道堂本剛不是有意的，但同時也知道堂本剛是他的蜜糖也是毒藥，注定是痛苦並快樂著。

他還知道，只要他看起來手無寸鐵無法反抗，堂本剛自己也不知道的善良便會作祟，然後用盡各種手段去拒絕自己的善良，因為集團唯一繼承人的堂本剛只能強悍無情，不能被發現軟弱甚至良善。

他甚至知道，真正成為堂本剛家人的方法。

看著堂本剛沉沉睡去的睡臉，堂本光一露出溫柔的笑容，親吻著沁著汗水的額間。

今天起，他是『堂本光一』，堂堂正正的堂本光一。

END


End file.
